


Choices

by DuchessCupcake



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessCupcake/pseuds/DuchessCupcake
Summary: "Always go with the choice that scares you the most, because that's the one that is going to help you grow." -Caoline Myss AU! Jamie Reagan, New York State Forest Ranger, lives the life he always thought he wanted in the Adirondacks. Eddie Janko, NYC party-girl, has what appears to be a dream life working for her father's company, Janko Investment Securities. Somehow, they still manage to find each other because of and in spite of the choices they make. As many BB characters as possible make an appearance. AND, one OC, because sometimes our real-life people should have a spot in our fan fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sunday, October 30, 2016

Colleen made a final swipe with a soft cloth to the marbled gray and white Formica counter. In her small diner of only eight counter seats and six four-top tables, she had one lone patron sitting at his usual corner booth, facing the door while currently reading the local weekly paper. Knowing he would want one last cup of coffee, she lifted the glass carafe but her steps were stopped by the jingle of the bell above the front door. Colleen quickly sized up the new customer, a short blonde woman, dressed in an expensive coat, a large black designer purse on her shoulder.

 

Holding up a cell phone and dangling power cord, the woman looked at Colleen and practically pleaded, “Any chance I can charge my phone?”

 

There were four spots in Colleen’s diner for customers to access an outlet: the two corner booths and the two end barstools. “Sure, honey, right here,” she said, pointing to the counter barstool closest to the occupied booth. “Coffee?” She was already pouring into a clean white ceramic mug.

 

“Yes, thank you.” The woman gratefully responded, while she distractedly plugged in two charging cords to the floor outlet and then attached her phone and a tablet. She swooped her hair out of her face and sat on the stool with an audible sigh of relief. “Can I get a menu too please?”

 

“Sorry, dear, no. I close up in fifteen minutes. Six o’clock on Sundays. I’d stay open later but I’ve got to get over to Margaret’s for bridge.” Colleen studied her, the blonde whose shiny eyes flickered side to side as she tried to figure out the dilemma ahead of her. “Let me see what I have in back though.”

 

“Oh, um, no that’s okay. I’ll just have the coffee.” After a brief pause she then asked, “My phone’s completely dead and I’m waiting for a tow truck. Can I just hang out here and I promise to be out by 6?”

 

“Sure.” She patted the younger woman’s hand sympathetically. “Let me at least see if I have some pie.”

 

“Thank you. I forget how much nicer people are here than in the city,” gratitude filling her face as she took a sip of coffee.

 

Colleen returned from the kitchen with a slice of chocolate rum pie. The woman was now on the phone, explaining to the person on the other end that she didn’t have much of a charge on her cell battery and detailing her current dilemma. Colleen placed the cake with a fork in front of the newcomer and was thanked with an appreciative nod. She carried the carafe of coffee to the corner booth and filled her regular customer’s empty cup.

 

“Everything okay over there, Colleen?” he said quietly without looking up from the paper.

 

Colleen McGuire had known Jamie Reagan since he was a baby. She was the first person who wasn’t a Reagan or a nurse to hold him. She’d watched him graduate from high school, Harvard law school, and been there for the death of his mother and grandmother. Colleen and Vick McGuire had retired to the Adirondacks for only a few years when Jamie moved upstate and she was thrilled to have him nearby so that she could treat him like another of her grandsons.

 

“Waiting for a tow,” she murmured in a quiet response, with her back turned to the woman still chattering away on her phone.

 

He glanced into the parking lot noticing the expensive Porsche angled in two parking spots. “Hm. Thanks for the coffee.”

 

“Maybe you could find a way to help,” she innocently suggested.

 

Jamie looked at her from under his cap, knowing her intentions all too well. “She looks pretty independent, Colleen.”

 

Colleen had spent too long watching Jamie slowly turn into a hermit. “Jameson.” She leveled her eyes firmly at him as she did when he was a child.

 

“Colleen, she’s a spoiled rich girl from the city. Bet she bought those pricey hiking boots to go sit in a lodge all day. Obsessed with her phone. She clearly can’t drive that car; it’s way more than she can handle. I love you for trying to marry me off, but don’t bother with this one.”

 

“All that from one look, huh?” A small smile twitched on her lips and she narrowed her eyes playfully at him. She quietly continued, “I see a smart resourceful pretty girl who was probably here for a weekend in these mountains you love-”

 

“Colleen.” He cut her off, noticing the woman had ended her call and was silently digging into the piece of pie in front of her.

 

After a brief moment Colleen, still staring pointedly at Jamie but speaking to the woman said, “Honey, maybe Lieutenant Reagan here can help you.” She returned to her post behind the counter and offered a manicured hand, “I’m Colleen, by the way.”

 

“I’m Eddie. This pie is amazing.”

 

Jamie watched Colleen animatedly share the origins of the family recipe while throwing expectant looks his direction. He sighed heavily as he pushed himself out of the booth and readjusted his NYS Forest Ranger cap. He approached the end of the counter and extended his hand, “Hi. I’m Lieutenant Reagan, uh, Jamie.”

 

“Eddie,” she mumbled through a mouth full of pie. She shook his hand and gave a friendly little nod.

 

“So Colleen says you’re waiting for a tow?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Eddie looked from Jamie to Colleen and back again, “My car has been having trouble since I left Bearclaw Lodge and I was coasting into the parking lot here.” She glanced out the window at the black Porsche. “Ugh. That explains the crappy parking job. Sorry. Any way, the only tow that can get me back to the city tonight won’t be here for another three hours or so.”

 

Jamie gave Colleen a look that said ‘I told you so.’ Bearclaw Lodge, a nearby luxury resort was what rich people considered a getaway to the mountains. The smallest room in the off-season was more than $700 a night and the closest to nature most of them got was at one of several heated pools.

 

Colleen just shook her head dismissively at him and said to Eddie, “Where do you live in the city?”

 

“Park Slope? It’s in Brooklyn.”

 

Colleen’s face lit with recognition. “Erin lives in Park Slope. Jamie’s sister. Me and Jamie are from Bay Ridge.”

 

“Hm.” Eddie looked at Jamie out of the corner of her eye as she took a bite of pie.

 

“You sure you didn’t run out of gas or something?” He glanced at the car before settling his look back on her.

 

She narrowed her eyes as she licked a bit of chocolate from the corner of her lips. Her irritation was clear when she flatly replied, “No. I’m certain I didn’t run out of gas. Thanks for the mansplaining, though.”

 

Jamie didn’t miss the look Colleen shot him. “I didn’t mean it like that.” Eddie didn’t look at him as she focused on catching all of the remaining crumbs onto the fork with the last bite of pie. Colleen would never let it go if he didn’t find a way to help this woman. “It’ll take a tow truck another five hours to get you home. Do you want me to give you a ride someplace else where you can wait? Or you can get a hotel?”

 

“No,” Eddie sighed. “I have to be here when the tow company gets here or they’ll leave and this doesn’t seem like the kind of town I can get an Uber that late. And I have to be back in the city early tomorrow to teach a class.”

 

“Oh? What do you teach?”  
  
Noting genuine interest in his question she gave an embarrassed laugh, “Oh, I probably oversold that. I teach spin at SoulCycle. I don’t usually teach on Mondays, but my friend was in a jam and needed a sub, so-” she trailed off and turned to Colleen. “If I can just stay until you have to close up so that I can have a full charge on my phone. I have a book and I can hang out in my car.”

 

“Honey, it’s supposed to get below freezing in an hour. It’s that time of year up here.” Colleen sent another piercing look Jamie’s direction.

 

Jamie pondered a moment before he took a breath, hoping he wasn’t going to regret this. He lightly tapped his knuckles on the countertop as he spoke, “So, I live about ten minutes from here. I have to head home and feed my dogs, but if you want to hang out for a bit until the tow truck gets here I’ll bring you back.” He attempted to keep his tone even and clear about his intentions. She probably thought he was hitting on her, which was the furthest from his intentions, despite Colleen’s hopes. He couldn’t help catching Eddie’s blue eyes for a minute too long while she studied him.

 

“You’re not some creepy murderer with a cabin in the middle of the woods?”

“What?”

 

“You know, on Criminal Minds or whatever the murderer always ends up having a cabin in the woods that nobody knows about until the last minute and the intelligence analyst comes running in and says, ‘The unsub’s uncle died six years ago and left him a cabin in the middle of the woods and we just found it under his tax records AND the girls started disappearing six years ago’ and I’m always like, ‘Hey didn’t you guys think to check tax property records right away.’ Then at the last minute they find the creepy cabin with a bunch of skeletons or body parts or whatever. It’s annoying. But also creepy when, ya’ know, I see an old cabin in the woods.”

 

He briefly narrowed his eyes at her trying to discern if her way of prattling on was something that amused him or annoyed him. Settling on a combination of both, he also had to admit to himself that he was intrigued by her and wanted her to say yes. She was looking at him with an earnest face and interrupted his thoughts by saying, “So are you? A murderer who’s going to chop me up and feed me to your dogs?”

 

“Only if we don’t get there soon so I can feed them their regular food. And it never happens like that. That’s TV.” He kept a gentle lock on her eyes in a showdown that let her know he was playing along as she squinted playfully in return.

 

“How many dogs do you have?”

 

“Four.”

 

She let out a small whistle in surprise. “Do you have internet?”

 

“I do. Even have running water if you can believe it.”

 

She slowly broke a smile. “Okay, let’s go then.” She pulled on her coat and began gathering her things. Jamie carried his cup from the table to Colleen who had remained in her spot behind the counter, observing their exchange. “Oh, Colleen, what do I owe you?” Eddie was pulling out her wallet.

 

“Nothing, hon. Reagan will put it on his tab. You two kids have fun. Bye!” Colleen called as she watched Jamie hold the door for Eddie.

 

He didn’t catch Colleen’s smug smile right away. He was caught by how good Eddie smelled and this little smile on her face as she looked up at him.

 

Glancing back he huffed out a short laugh and rolled his eyes once he registered Colleen’s know-it-all expression. “Goodnight, Colleen,” he called over his shoulder. He pointed Eddie toward the New York State Forest Ranger truck parked at the end of the small lot. “I’m down here.”

 

“Let me grab my laptop.” She unlocked the Porsche Boxster and pulled out another black bag.

 

“That’s a pretty sweet car.” He said admiringly.

 

“Yeah. Don’t judge me on it. It’s really my dad’s, I just use it sometimes.” She followed him toward the truck, but stopped short and turned in a slow half-circle as she looked at the sky. She was talking to herself but loud enough that he could hear her say, “God, it **is** beautiful here.”

 

Jamie looked up at the familiar patterns of orange and yellow with thin streaks of red set against the darkening blue sky. McGuire’s Diner was at enough elevation to offer a pretty breathtaking view of the expanse of sky over the trees, which had taken their own autumn shades for some time. He nodded in agreement that slowly turned to contemplation.

 

Jamie was aware that he was satisfied, even well-served, with his natural tendency to be a creature of habit. He hadn’t expected that after eight years of working and living here, he’d slowly fall into a rhythm that had left him unsettlingly complacent. This wasn’t the first time in the last few months he’d taken stock of how he felt a void in this life he chose. He missed the awe of seeing sunset in the mountains, hiking for enjoyment. When had this life become a chore for him? He caught his own sentimental tone as he said, “Yeah, it really is.”

 

Eddie turned her head toward him with a look as though she detected something more than passive acknowledgement. “We better go. It’ll be dark by the time we get to my place.” She followed him and they climbed in the truck. “Oh, here.” He gestured for her to hand him the campaign hat he had forgotten to move, left in its usual front seat spot, that she now had resting in her lap.

 

“I’ll hold it.” She was circling the wide brim in her fingers. “Why don’t you wear this hat?”

 

He was looking in the rearview mirror as he backed out of the parking lot. “Sometimes I do. On more official business. Caps are just more comfortable out in the woods all day.”

 

She nodded a little and put the wide-brim hat on her head, pulling down the visor to look at her reflection. “What do you think?” She turned to look at him.

 

 _Fuck me, she’s cute_ , he thought, taking in her expression. At first look, she had the irritating air of someone constantly being complimented and told how good she looked. But then, something in the endearing way she glanced away and back at him, slightly shifting in her seat, made his core tighten and his jaw clench as he swallowed hard wondering what he’d gotten himself into. He cleared his throat. “It, uh, works for you.”

 

XX

“So this is your place, huh?” Eddie wasn’t sure what she expected as they walked up the steps into Jamie’s cabin. From the outside it was very rustic, complete with a long front porch looking into the depth of the woods through which they had driven. She was pleasantly surprised with the urban farmhouse vibe she got when they entered. Muted gray walls with built-in bookcases. A large brown leather couch on top of a large neutral rug covering original wood floors. It was clean and there was a place for everything, no clutter. She was thankful that she wasn’t overwhelmed with the buffalo plaid and bear motif she was expecting. There were definitely signs that this was a bachelor’s place though. She gently touched the heavy bag hanging nearby as she walked past and said, “Could use a woman’s touch though.”

 

“Couldn’t we all?” He emerged from the small closet where he’d hung both of their coats and walked to the kitchen.

 

Not missing the self-satisfied smirk on his face, she cheerily lobbed back, “Oh, look at you! Home at last and now you’re funny.” She followed him through the living room and into the kitchen, where she leaned comfortably against the counter. “You were such a serious Boy Scout when Colleen was practically forcing you to help me out. You looked like you were at risk of losing all your merit badges if you didn’t take her ‘white knight saving the damsel in distress’ spiel.”

 

“It wasn’t like that.”

 

“Hm. You don’t think so? I definitely got a match-making vibe off her.”

 

“I’ve known Colleen my whole life. There’s no telling with her,” he answered a little too quickly. “You hungry?”

 

“I’m starving. What do you have?”

 

“Colleen’s soup from yesterday. Sandwich stuff. Well, just cheese and bread. Cereal. Damn, no milk.”

 

“Colleen’s soup, it is.”

 

“Smart choice.” She watched him put a pot on the burner of the tiny gas range in the kitchen. He brushed past her as he moved out of the kitchen. “That’ll take a bit to heat up.”

 

“You can just microwave it.”

 

“I don’t have a microwave.”

 

“Oh. I don’t think I know anyone who doesn’t have a microwave.”

 

He nodded as though he’d heard that before. “Well, now you can say you do.” He adjusted the heat to the wood pellet stove near the table and turned back to her. “I’m going to change,” he said as headed down the short hallway and then poked his head around the corner. “There are outlets all over but by the table gets the best wi-fi reception,” he offered before heading up the stairs hidden at the end of the hallway.

 

Eddie pulled out her two cell phones, work tablet, personal laptop, and chargers. She carried them to the table, appreciating the warmth filling the room, and plugged in her devices. She was checking power on her tablet when she glanced up at hearing Jamie, now in a gray T-shirt, jeans, and hoodie, enter the room. _Shit,_ she thought, _it wasn’t just the uniform._ When he’d opened the door to let her out of the diner she got a solid look at him and felt the same little tingle she was now experiencing. She’d simply chocked it up to some not-previously-tapped uniform fantasy and knew that once she got into his smelly cabin it would wane. _Nope_ , she thought. _He’s actually good-looking_. He’d taken off the ratty cap he was wearing and brushed out hair that was just long enough to put your fingers through. _Stopstopstopstopstop._ She shook her head to dismiss the thought. She was taking a break for herself; this little fantasy she was having was all about that stupid uniform and the dry spell she had mandated herself to take.

 

“I’m going to let the dogs in, brace yourself. They’re gentle. They just don’t see a lot of other people so they get really excited. If they get to be too much just let me know.” He was opening a back door and took two steps down into a darkened room. After a few seconds, two little boxer-mix puppies waddled in, tripping over their own big paws, followed by an excited German Shepherd. “Hopper, sit.” She heard Jamie quietly say as he walked in, carrying an old golden retriever. Impressively, the German Shepherd sat, his excited tail thumping loudly against the wall.

 

“Oh my God they are so cute.” Eddie was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, having followed both puppies who were now wiggling in her lap. She was giggling at their gentle nips and how their wet noses kept pushing on her hands for more petting. She watched Jamie gingerly put the old retriever on the couch, and she swore the older dog rolled her eyes at the puppies.

 

“They are, but let me feed them or they’ll pee on you.” He smiled as he pulled both pups from her hands. “That’s Hopper,” he gestured to the Shepherd, “and that’s Maxine,” nodding with a little sadness to the dog now sleeping on the couch. “Maxine’s deaf and has a hard time walking and she’s pretty mean, but she’s almost thirteen years old, so — And if I don’t let you pet Hopper he’s going to go crazy. But he thinks he’s a pup so if you stay down there he will likely climb in your lap.” He walked to the kitchen and called over his shoulder to her, “I have beer and whiskey. Or water. Want something?”

 

Eddie stood up and walked to Hopper who excitedly nuzzled into her as she rubbed behind his ear. “I’m usually a wine and coffee girl, but a beer sounds great. You’re a good boy, huh, Hopper? You’re a good, good boy. Why do they call you Hopper? You’re so good.”

 

Jamie handed her the open bottle of beer. “My niece Nicky named him. He was kicked out of the NYPD K-9 as a puppy and instead of running he hopped so she thought that was a good name for him.”

 

“Aw. Why did they kick him out?” The Shepherd was leaning his head against her thigh as she moved to rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“He’s too enthusiastic. He’s good for me, but not police-worthy. And I better feed him, too, or he’ll never leave you alone. You show him a little attention and he’s gonna be on you all night.” Jamie gave a simple command to Hopper who moved over to his filled bowl near the almost-empty bowl the two puppies were sharing.

 

Eddie quietly moved toward the couch and whispered, “Maxine.” Eddie put a gentle hand at the dog’s neck and slowly rubbed down to her midsection. Maxine opened one eye and closed it again with a huff. Eddie let out a little laugh at the crotchety old dog and repeated the slow rubbing motion. Maxine, eyes still closed, lifted her snout, sniffing Eddie’s direction.

 

She didn’t realize Jamie was watching her until he hesitantly said, “She wants you to pet her chin. Just, go slow. She really is mean.” He tipped his head again, watching Eddie. “You have dogs?”

 

“No. No pets for me. Actually I never had any pets. I did always want a dog. Four, though, is a lot.” She was still petting Maxine but looked at Jamie expectantly.

 

“Well, I took Maxine and Hopper off my parents and the puppies are just rescue puppies. Hopefully they find homes soon. You want one?” He offered hopefully.

 

“No, I’m afraid my life doesn’t suit a puppy too much.” She looked around, hoping to find something to fill in these awkward pauses. She noticed his shirt, “What do you follow? Are you a basketball guy? Or lacrosse?” She read his puzzled expression as he slightly shook his head. “Your Harvard shirt. What’s your sport?” She lifted the bottle to her lips but stopped as he answered.

 

“I, uh, I went to school there. Undergrad and law school.” He took a sip while she looked at him skeptically. “I did run cross-country and box while I was there though,” he added as if that were more understandable logic.

 

“Ohh-kay,” she said, not hiding the doubt she had in his claims of graduating from one of the most prestigious law schools in the country.

 

“You don’t have to believe me. But my diploma...” he pointed the beer bottle to a wall behind her.

 

She studied him with hesitation. He just shrugged and smiled before tipping the bottle to his lips. She walked to the wall and slowly surveyed the items hanging on the wall. “Okay, I believe you.” She pointed to one of the photographs of Jamie, in uniform, with several other people in suits and dresses. “Is that you with the New York City Police Commissioner? What, did you win an award or something?”

 

He moved beside her and pointed to each person he identified, “That was a couple of years ago at my Lieutenant promotion. That’s my sister, Erin, she’s an ADA in Manhattan. My brothers, both detectives, their wives. Erin’s daughter, Nicky. My nephews. My grandpa, who was the Commissioner —”

 

“And your dad who IS the Commissioner.”

 

“Yep.” After a brief pause he said, “I bet soup is ready.”

 

Eddie gave Maxine a small scratch on the top of her sleeping head as she followed Jamie to the kitchen. She washed her hands while he pulled out a bowl and a spoon. She rolled her eyes. _God, such a bachelor, he doesn’t even think to get two bowls._ She opened the same cabinet he had retrieved the bowl but only saw a single plate, glass, and mug. There was no dishwasher in the primitive kitchen and no dirty dishes in the sink.

 

“Jamie?” He looked up from the pot he had moved to the table. “Do you only have one bowl?” He only responded with an unapologetic shrug. “What will you eat out of? The pot?”

 

“I ate at Colleen’s. I’m not hungry.”

 

She moved to the table and sat down in front of the bowl he left full, having returned the pot to the stove. “So you’re like a real deal bachelor, huh? One plate, one cup. Probably one towel.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He sat across from her and folded his arms onto the table. “I do have more than one towel,” he clarified.

 

She blew on a spoonful of the perfect broth swimming with pieces of sausage, white beans, and kale. “So what’s the story with Harvard lawyer turned forest ranger? Couldn’t pass the bar? No offense, I’ve dated two lawyers and they both had to take it twice.”

 

He huffed out a little laugh at her presumptuous tone. “No, I passed the bar the first time,” he added pointedly, “and I can practice in New York State. But when my mom was sick with cancer she talked to me about what I really wanted. She knew I never really wanted to be a lawyer. All growing up I toyed with cop or ranger. I always felt like it would be one of those two. So I worked as a lawyer for a few years, did what else I needed for this job and made the decision to go to the Academy. DEC. And I’ve been here ever since.”

 

She could tell he would be happy to leave it at that but she was compelled to figure this guy out. “So why do you hang your diploma if it doesn’t mean anything to you?”

 

“It means something,” he shrugged and looked toward the wall, almost like he was trying to convince himself of that. “I guess I keep it up there because I did work hard for it. And it’s the most expensive piece of paper I own.”

 

She giggled lightly. “I bet. So at which law firm did you work?”

 

“Baxter Chase.”

 

“Wow. That’s a pretty nice —”

 

“Yeah.” He gave a small nod and tight smile in recognition that he’d left a top law firm and all the material benefits of that for the far less prestigious profession of forest ranger.

 

“So, how’s your mom?” He shook his head and kept a perfectly composed blank face. “Oh, sorry. I-”

 

“It’s okay.” He gave one of those polite smiles people give to someone who has just embarrassed herself.

 

They sat in silence while Eddie ate, contemplating this. She was trying to think of anyone she knew who had really followed their dreams and sacrificed the type of lifestyle Baxter Chase would offer. She was drawing a blank. _This is actually making him more attractive_ , she thought. “That’s pretty admirable. Most people wouldn’t go after what they are really passionate about and leave that kind of life behind. And that your mom encouraged that is impressive. I can’t imagine my parents being that way.” She paused and then asked, “Your dad didn’t want you to be a cop? Sounds like it’s kind of a family business.”

 

“Dad was good with whatever I wanted. I think he kind of likes it. I’m still in law enforcement but I’m out doing something different every day, stuff I love. I couldn’t be cooped up in an office all day and he knows I love it out here. He kind of has a thing for Teddy Roosevelt, who loved nature or whatever. My brothers give me shit for not being a real cop and my sister wishes I lived closer, but they’re pretty good with it. My sister also gets a lot of shit for being a lawyer so I can only imagine what they would have done to me if I’d stayed in private practice.”

 

Jamie reached down and picked up the puppy with the brindle markings to break up the fight he was starting under the table with his brother who was white with dark splotchy marks. Eddie realized that she might have been staring at the absurd adorability of this sight when he said, “You want more soup?”

 

“Yes, please.” Hopper had flopped down at her feet. Both puppies were now on the floor trying to pin Hopper’s tail to the floor with their oversized and inexperienced paws while Jamie stood and took her bowl.

 

“So most people who recognize my dad from a picture like that work in politics or law enforcement. I can tell you’re not law enforcement.” He set the full bowl in front of her and gestured toward the pile of electronics stacked up on a spot at the table. “Besides teaching, what do you do?” He smiled as he picked up her empty beer bottle and carried it to the kitchen, returning with another for each of them.

 

“I definitely don’t work in politics. And I work at SoulCycle just to keep my ass in shape and make myself wake up early.” She rolled her eyes and took a bite. “I own a couple of companies involved in lifestyle trends, digital branding. I work for my dad’s company, too. I do a lot there with social media and event networking.”

 

Jamie nodded slowly while she continued to eat. He gave this wide smile she was learning indicated he had something he wanted to say but was working to put the right words together. Just as she was about to tell him to spit it out, he laughed lightly and said, “I still don’t know what you do for work.”

 

She appreciated his honesty. “I have a background in marketing so I have my fingers in a lot of pies. At my dad’s company, Janko Investment Securities, I do their social media and I decide where the best places are for us to put our name to build up clients, get exposure, that kind of thing. I decide what events we go to with an official company representative. That’s actually how I met your dad. My dad golfs with your dad’s DCPI, Garrett. We were at an event at the University Club for the mayor and Garrett introduced me to your dad. I told him that our company’s charity of choice this year is the NYPD Widow and Orphans Fund, and we were making a lot of progress with fundraising so far.”

 

Jamie, knowing Frank Reagan’s disdain for political events, tentatively asked, “And what did he say?”

 

Eddie sat up to her full height and lowered her voice as much as possible, “That’ll be fine, Ms. Janko.” She returned to her normal demeanor and giggled slightly as she continued, “Then he stared at me for like a whole minute, literally. Then he just looked at Garrett and said he was only staying ten more minutes but I think he stayed for another hour. He probably doesn’t even remember it.”

 

“I wouldn’t count on that. The man remembers everything.”

 

Eddie ate the last bite of soup and asked, “So what would you be doing if you didn’t have to entertain me?”

 

He took her empty bowl and washed it at the sink. “Probably just watch the Jets game.”

 

“Can we?! I assumed everyone up here was a Giants fan.” She picked up her beer and unplugged her personal phone, lowering herself to the floor in front of Maxine. “They’re playing the Falcons at home so I really want to see this one.”

 

Maxine nudged Eddie with her nose. Using one hand to power up her phone, she reached behind her head with her free hand to pet the old dog’s head. She readjusted and Maxine rested her snout on Eddie’s shoulder and closed her eyes with another huff. Eddie turned her camera on herself and was completely melted by the dog sleeping on her shoulder. She took a selfie of her and Maxine and began posting it to her social media feeds but stopped when she realized she was being watched as Jamie, sitting on the couch at the opposite end, asked in confusion, “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m posting a picture with Maxine. Is that okay? I can tag you. What’s your handle?”

 

He looked back at the TV. “Is that like Instagram or something? I don’t do any of that. But, yeah, you can post it or whatever it’s called.”

 

“You don’t do any social media? I can set you up. It’s super easy, give me your phone.”

 

“I don’t think it works on my phone,” he said absently, trying to separate the two puppies who were now tumbling at his feet, each one occasionally distracted by chewing on the shoelaces of his boots.

 

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. “Come on. I do this for a living just give it to me and I’ll figure it out.”

 

He returned the eye roll which was intended for her as much as the puppies. Pulling the phone from his jeans pocket he handed it to her, simultaneously lowering himself to the floor so that he could wrangle the puppies, tucking his beer on the floor beside hers.

 

“Whoa! I didn’t know they make these any more. Can you even get internet on this thing?” she asked as she was genuinely taken by his old flip phone. They both watched the game silently until a commercial came on and she began again, “It must be a bitch to text with this thing, huh?”

 

“You sound like my boss. And my niece and nephews.” He shook his head but smiled. “They are the only reason I know Instagram or any of that exists.”

 

“So are you, like, against, technology? No microwave, this old ass phone.” She handed the phone back to him, acknowledging with a shrug that she couldn’t, in fact, set him up on social media.

 

“No, I’m not against technology.” His embarrassed smile fell as he became more serious saying, “I just value privacy. My niece twitters —”

 

“Tweets. She tweets on Twitter.”

 

“Okay, so she does that about everything she thinks or does or eats. My nephews are almost as bad. Last time I took the three of them out they took a picture of their food, the movie, a wall. Us, just while we were sitting at the table. Sean does this stuff that’s like a video that adds weird voices and hats and shit.” He was shaking his head in complete disbelief.

 

“Those are filters. Probably Instagram or Snapchat. Or both.” She opened Instagram on her phone and showed him the picture she had posted of her and Maxine. “Come on. Look at how cute your dog is. Everyone should see that. Dogs of Instagram was made for moments like this.”

 

Jamie looked at the picture of Eddie and Maxine, trying not to linger too long on Eddie’s face perfectly relaxed against Maxine, who usually hated everyone, before he looked back at the TV. “Well, she is cute. But. I still don’t get it.” He paused for a minute and then started again, “If it were to preserve the memory that would be one thing but they don’t. They just take pictures of stuff solely to post on social media. And they’re always talking about followers and how many likes they have. I don’t get it.”

“My lifestyle company is pretty into that. We just hit 400,000 followers on Instagram and my friend Van, he’s also my business partner, he is obsessed with getting to 500,000.”

 

Jamie’s mouth slightly fell open and his eyebrows knitted together in disbelief. “400,000 people are going to see that picture of my dog and you and care about it?”

 

The game had resumed and Eddie’s attention was focused there. She absentmindedly said, “No, I just posted it on my personal stuff so only like 150,000. Damn, it’s Atlanta’s ball.” She briefly looked away from the TV and saw him watching her, still in disbelief. “Well that’s just followers. Some people don’t even pay attention once they follow you.” She reached over her shoulder to resume rubbing Maxine’s head. “Quit looking at me like that. You know, you’re actually the weird one here. Everybody has social media. Besides, really, you’re just getting everyone’s highlight reel so privacy is up to the person. What they want you to see, how they want you to see it.” Despite his dismissive head shake, she continued. “But it can be a good thing. I mean, how do you keep up with your niece and nephews?”

 

“I make them talk to me on the phone.”

 

“What?! Nobody talks on the phone anymore.”

 

“I do. And I’m their favorite uncle so...” _God, there he goes with that smile_ , Eddie thought, watching him stand up. “I’m going to feed Maxine now that these two are sleeping.” He carried Maxine into the other room and Eddie heard him teasingly admonish her when he returned. “You’re hopeless.”

 

He returned to see Eddie leaning forward on her knees, taking pictures of the two puppies wrapped together in a snoring adorable tangle.

 

“I bet I can find you a home for them,” she shot back over her shoulder, settling back to her position leaning against the couch.

 

He lowered himself to the floor beside her, despite the puppies no longer needing his interference, and handed her another beer as he stretched his legs in front of him. “You do that and I’ll owe you more than beer and soup.”

 

“Tell me more about these cuties.”

 

“Uh, not much to tell. My buddy owns a production company, AeroShots, and they go down to the Islands to raise awareness after hurricanes and natural disasters. They’re always picking up pups and I take whatever the bigger rescue camps can’t take.” Jamie glanced at Eddie who was typing away on her phone in deep concentration. “I just want them to go to a good home, ya’ know? Nice family, maybe with kids, a yard.”

 

The sentimentality in his tone caught her attention. She made a couple of edits to her adoption summary and handed him the phone. “Approve?”

 

She studied him as his eyes swept over what she’d written, pleased when he handed the phone back to her with a genuine, “That’s really good. Thanks.”

 

“Well,” she shrugged lightly and confidently raised her eyebrows, “I usually charge for this kind of thing, but this one’s on the house. Next time you’ll have to pay with more than beer and soup.” She typed in a few more edits, searched a couple of applicable hashtags, tagging AeroShots. “So, how often are you in the city? Just, like, if someone there wants to adopt and you need to bring them in?” She hoped her casual tone sounded more convincing then it felt.

 

“I go in about once a month, some holidays. My family eats dinner together every Sunday at my dad’s house in Bay Ridge so as long as I’m there once a month they stay pretty happy.”

 

“And other than that you just live up here like a lonely bachelor?”

 

“Yeah. Well, my nephews come up some. That’s the only reason I spent a small fortune to install internet. But they don’t come up as much now. They’re older and have sports and girlfriends,” he shrugged and took a sip of beer.

 

“No girlfriend for you?” She’d been dying to figure this out and she let the question tumble out as soon as she saw her feeble opportunity to seize.

 

His eyes only briefly left the TV as he glanced at her before he said, “No. No girlfriend.” As she studied him, Eddie pulled her knees up to her chest and let her phone fall into her lap, narrowing her eyes his direction. He glanced at her again ever so briefly and blew out a little exasperated laugh, “What?”

 

“Ex-wife?” He just shook his head and did that infuriatingly cute habit she’d picked up on where he hid a little smile behind sipping on his beer. “Boyfriend?” Another head shake while he watched the game. She spent a moment appreciating that his demeanor didn’t change when she asked that. “I’m beginning to return to my original serial killer theory.”

 

He turned slightly toward her. He exhaled a long breath and finally spoke, “I was almost engaged. Sydney and I met in college and we ended up wanting really different things. I used the sign-on bonus from Baxter Chase to buy and remodel this place and that was probably the beginning of the end. She hated it here, she couldn’t stand the quiet. When I moved up here permanently she stayed in the city. So we tried to make it work and then she went to London for six months. She came back, we tried to see each other a few times, but the travel from here to the city was...” he shook his head and paused. He shrugged and continued, “So we just officially ended it and I decided —”

 

“That long-distance doesn’t work.” He slowly nodded and looked at her. She considered how he approached her earlier at McGuire’s Diner. “So Colleen hasn’t tried to set you up with anyone?”

 

“Oh, Colleen’s tried. She hasn’t, well, in all fairness, she hasn’t found the right girl for me. I work a lot. I guess I’ve gotten used to being alone and I don’t do well with baggage and drama. So, yeah, she’s tried. Plenty of nice girls, just not for me.”

 

“Honestly, is that what this thing was?” She gestured between the two of them. “Was she trying to make a love connection?”

 

“There’s no telling what this thing was,” he lied.

 

She weighed for a minute how much she wanted to push him. She knew he knew Connie’s motives, but he was easy to talk to and seemed to be a genuinely nice guy. There was no need to resort to her typical MO of breaking a guy down as early as possible for self-preservation when she was never going to see him after tonight. _Keep telling yourself that, girlfriend._ That wasn’t the first time that night she had the fight the urge to want to see him beyond tonight. “Well, it was lucky for me. Good beer, good food —”

 

“Good company,” he was watching the screen but smiled proudly at his own comment.

 

She shrugged, “Decent company. Maxine was sweet though.”

 

“Ouch,” he said softly with feigned hurt. The game was winding into the last couple of minutes and they were watching intently. “Okay,” he began as soon as a commercial came on, “your turn.” Eddie shook her head, not understanding. “Boyfriend? Ex-husband? Ex-wife?”

 

“Oh,” she smiled in understanding. “No, none of the above. I’m, uh, I’m taking some me-time. I’m not dating anyone for a while.” She pursed her lips and nodded slowly. “I haven’t been in a serious relationship since,” she looked into the air for an answer, “college? And that wasn’t a serious adult relationship. No almost engagement, even.” She playfully nudged his shoulder with that one. “I think I need to just work on me for a while. So.” They were both looking at each other equally aware of how close they were sitting, shoulders occasionally brushing. “If Colleen **was** playing matchmaker...”

 

Jamie picked up where she trailed off, “She picked the two most unavailable people in the state.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Eddie could feel her heart pounding hard as they stared at each other during their whispered response, both nodding in slow acknowledgement. He was looking at her with a heated intensity that made her stomach tighten. She licked her lips nervously and ran a hand through her hair, no longer concerned about the expensive blowout she had paid exorbitantly at the resort salon. Eddie took a breath telling herself _this is some guy, some stupid guy, who cares if you have a little makeout with some stupid guy._ She was just about to lean into him when she yelped at the phone that suddenly rang from her lap. They both pulled back breathing out embarrassed nervous giggles and she scrambled to her feet, walking into the kitchen to take the call. “Hello?”

 

Upon reentering the living room, she saw that Maxine was sitting on the middle of the couch, head resting on Jamie’s thigh where he was firmly planted at one end with an open space for her at the other end. _I get the hint, Romeo._ “Chaperone?” she asked him pointedly with a teasing smirk as she sat down and began to slowly pet Maxine from neck to rump in a steady rhythm.

 

He attempted to ignore her point by gesturing to the TV, “Atlanta won.” She was keenly aware that he glanced her way a little too long, a little too interested.

 

“Ah. It’s hard to be a Jets fan.” She held up her phone. “That was my best friend, Vance. He was wondering if I was home yet. He’s worried you’re a serial killer.” She cut her eyes at Jamie.

 

“He didn’t go up to Bearclaw with you?”

 

“No, I go away on a girls’ trip once a year with five of my sorority sisters. We try someplace new every year. It’s really nice there. The food was so good and the views were like a postcard. But some of the people were a little, I don’t know, uptight?”

 

“That’s not your typical scene?”

 

“Well,” she took the last long sip of her beer as she considered his question. “I guess it is, I just never really feel like I fit into it. I actually like the grind and hustle of the work, but I’m not used to the showing off. I still get surprised how snotty people can be who have money. It just makes me tired how it’s all about having the latest just to say you have it.” As if the thought exhausted her so much, Eddie dropped her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, lost in the comforting rhythm of petting the dog.

 

“Says the girl waiting on her Porsche to get towed back to the city. I can’t imagine how much that’s going to cost.”

 

Eddie lazily rolled her head his direction and barely opened her eyes. “I told you that it’s my dad’s car. Ugh. When I say that out loud I sound so fucking spoiled.” She looked at her watch and yawned. “I have to be up at 4:30 to teach. I’m going to get, like two hours of sleep.”

 

“You can always sleep on the way home.”

 

“Yeah, no. I don’t sleep in front of strangers like that. I don’t get how people sleep on the train. Besides what if the tow truck driver is the serial killer?” she asked after another yawn. She watched Jamie pick up one sleeping puppy and both empty beer bottles and head to the kitchen.

 

He returned and picked up the other puppy, presumably to put him to bed, as Eddie mumbled that she was going to close her eyes for just a couple of minutes.

 

XX

 

“Eddie. Eddie,” Jamie repeated louder, shaking her knee. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, bringing her hands to her face.

 

She blinked a few times to focus on Jamie. “Did I fall asleep?” she thickly mumbled.

 

“Yeah,” he was instinctively still speaking quietly, having been tiptoeing around for the last hour. “The tow truck called your phone but you wouldn’t wake up to answer so I did. They’re about twenty minutes out.”

 

“M’kay,” she was still holding onto the quilt he had draped over her while she slept. After a minute she bitterly muttered, “I guess I should get up.” She stood, eyes still half-closed, she stretched her neck, her arms, swan dove down to her feet and didn’t miss a beat as she rubbed Hopper, who had taken up residence on Eddie’s feet while she slept, behind the ears. “Where’s Maxine? Can I see her before I go?”

 

“Uh, sure. She’s out back in the sunroom.” Eddie followed him through the back door and down two steps into a large sunroom. She blinked heavily as her eyes adjusted to the light as she sat on the floor and lowered her head down to the old dog. Maxine lifted her head and, eyes closed, pushed her forehead against Eddie’s in a lovingly submissive gesture.

 

Jamie’s mind flickered to the electric charge he felt earlier when they were sitting on the floor beside each other like a couple of teenagers. Remembering how his abs tightened and his breathing sped up in a way that he hadn’t fell in a really long time, as all he could think about was moving in to kiss her. He hadn’t missed, in that same moment, how her eyes, glittering and sparkly blue when she had been teasing him earlier, possessed a soft smokiness as she slowly leaned closer to him and he knew he wasn’t going to stop her. God, she smelled good. And she had this habit that he was pretty sure she was unaware of, where she lightly bit her bottom lip when she was a little nervous and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at her mouth every single time. Earlier, while Eddie had been asleep on his couch, he had paced the sunroom, thinking about that minute right before her friend called. Jamie certainly believed in divine intervention and his pacing was an attempt to convince himself that was what had stopped him from kissing her. He told himself that when she woke up he would not think, in any way, about that moment. Now as he sat watching her he knew that was a hopeless cause.

 

Catching his look, she gave Maxine one final rub and stood, saying, “I should get my stuff together.”

 

As they walked down the steps of Jamie’s cabin, she headed toward the truck, but stopped when Jamie said, “This way. We’re gonna take my car this time.” She rerouted her course and followed him to the Mustang parked by the shed near the cabin.

 

She made a low whistle under her breath, “Now who’s talking about a sweet ride?” She lowered herself into the car, which had a new leather smell and tightness, that she had to speculate meant that it wasn’t driven as often as a car like this should be.

 

They were making their way out of his long driveway and onto the long gravel road to the main highway, occasionally slowing or braking for skittish deer. Eddie and Jamie had started talking easily about baseball once they realized they were both Mets fans. At seven miles distance, it took just over ten minutes to get to Colleen’s diner.

 

“What the hell?” Jamie asked more to himself than to Eddie, cutting off her assessment of Jose Reyes, as they pulled in to the parking lot. The diner was still lit inside and out with three familiar cars parked in front. They both noticed as the tow truck pull in behind them.

 

“What is it?” She bent her head just as he did, craning her neck to look into the diner, trying to figure out what had his eyebrows knit and the grimace now on his face. She recognized Colleen and two other women sitting at a table. “Guess she never went to bridge?”

 

Jamie shook his head and good-naturedly groaned, “You were right. Colleen was definitely playing matchmaker.”

 

“Wanna go make out in front of the window?” She winked and smiled playfully in his direction.

 

He hissed out a short laugh, “Watch out, she’ll have us married next week.” He glanced to the driver ambling their way from the tow truck. “You go deal with this guy. I’ll go in and get some coffee.” He leaned toward her and conspiratorially whispered, “And I bet I can squeeze her for another piece of pie for you.”

 

She dramatically raised her eyebrows and inhaled deeply. “You would do that for me?” She said as she exited the car, glancing over her shoulder at the smile he was sending her way as he walked toward the diner.

 

Colleen, her daughter, Meara, and Margaret Dutton were already out of the booth they had been occupying all evening while they gossiped, played cards, and slowly sipped wine. It was Margaret who approached Jamie first, greeting him with a hug that he returned while commenting, “Mayor Dutton, I thought bridge was at your house tonight?” He gave her a skeptical look while she and Colleen gently shook their heads at each other in mutual agreement to stay silent. Meara’s light hug was met with a look of faux admonishment. “You, too, Mear? I thought I could count on you to keep these two out of my love life?”

 

She laughed gently, “Jamie, I’m weak! And we had to see her for ourselves so we canceled bridge and camped out here. Want a drink? Something to eat?” Almost instinctually she moved behind the counter and tied on the same waist apron she wore every morning.

 

He sat on a stool and leaned forward on his forearms, clasping his hands casually. “You have any of that chocolate rum pie of yours left?”

 

A proud grin spread on her face, “I heard Mom got her with my pie earlier. Coffee, too?” They both, along with Colleen and Margaret, looked toward the door as the bell jingled. Eddie stood in the threshold for a brief moment, an almost undetectable smirk on her lips as she surveyed the room.

 

She offered a nod in greeting to Margaret and Colleen as she crossed the small diner to sit beside Jamie. “Hi,” she said toward Meara, before turning to Jamie with, “Fifteen minutes.” They both held a look that said — something. _Fifteen minutes and you’ll never see me again. Fifteen minutes to make your move. Fifteen minutes to soak up whatever this is._

 

Margaret and Colleen made their way behind the counter. Meara introduced herself to Eddie and explained she was making coffee and bringing out pie, despite Eddie’s token protests. “Here we go,” Jamie prepared her, leaning in and just whispering in Eddie’s direction.

 

“Hon, I’m so glad Jamie got you taken care of. Damn’st thing, bridge got canceled. Not enough girls showed up. So, we decided to break out some Rosé, play some cards. You understand?” Colleen was just slightly tipsy, enough that she was reaching under the bar for five small juice glasses and the bottle of Irish whiskey everyone knew she hid underneath for special occasions.

 

Mayor Dutton extended a hand across the bar and in her raspy voice said, “I’m Margaret, the Mayor. Mayor Dutton. You call me Margaret. Jamie will only call me Mayor Dutton so I try to remember to call him Lieutenant Reagan, but you know —”

 

She was interrupted by Colleen placing glasses in front of each of them, pouring generously, and, as she poured Jamie’s winked in his direction and stage whispered, “Irish courage.”

 

Eddie dipped her head and started giggling, intensified only as Meara cheerily returned with two plates of pie but then stopped short with, “Oh, Ma,” under her breath when she saw her mother pouring for all five of them. She shook her head in admonishment and mouthed her apologies in Jamie’s direction.

 

“Can I have an ice cube for mine?” Eddie asked sweetly in an attempt to recover from her giggle fit.

 

“Mine, too!” Margaret called to Colleen who was moving to fulfill Eddie’s request. “Ah!” she inhaled enthusiastically. “I love this song! _At laaaast, my loo_ _o_ _ve has come alooong. My lonely days are ooover –_ Col, let’s have a seat – _At laaaaast the skies_ _above_ _are blu_ _uu_ _e...”_ Colleen and Margaret swayed back to the table, glasses in hand, proudly singing off-key.

 

Meara offered an apologetic smile as she placed two cups of coffee and cold cream in front of Jamie and Eddie, who then made silent work of pouring, opening packets, stirring. Eddie held a tight smirk, exchanging glances and small head shakes with Jamie. “I’ll leave you two,” Meara encouraged, “alone.” She carried her own glass of whiskey and returned to the booth her mother and Margaret were holding.

 

Eddie was subconsciously humming along to the Etta James tune when she interrupted herself to murmur to Jamie, “Hey, you can go. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want.”

 

He let out a little laugh and then sipped his coffee pensively. “I’m not leaving you alone with these three. Then you’ll never get out of town.”

 

“You want me to get out of town?” Neither of them missed her flirtatious tone and slightly raised eyebrows as she looked at him over the juice glass, taking a slow sip.

 

Jamie slowly wiped his hand over his mouth and chin, not as quick as she was to come up with subtle innuendo. Again, everyone in the diner turned toward the door as the bell overhead jingled. “We’ll go soon. I’m gonna hit the head,” the driver mumbled as he moved to the back of the diner.

 

“Some fifteen minutes.” Eddie mumbled before she shoved the last two bites in her mouth. Meara swiftly moved behind the counter and asked if Eddie wanted coffee to go. She nodded and quietly said to Jamie, “I’ll be right back,” and she quickly slid off the stool, making her way to the bathroom.

 

When she returned, Jamie was standing outside the diner. She took quick stock of him, hands shoved in the pockets of the leather jacket he wore over that zipped up hoodie, bouncing lightly to keep warm.

 

Eddie moved to the counter where Meara had a paper cup of coffee with a lid waiting for her. She shook hands with Mayor Dutton and gave an awkward hug to Colleen as she half-stood from her seat in the booth. She thanked them and then made her way out of the small diner.

 

“Well, I’m out of your way,” she said to Jamie as she walked toward him. “Thanks again.” She held up the coffee in an awkward toasting gesture.

 

“Hey, um, give me a call when you make it home, okay?” He glanced at the driver who had just entered the tow truck.

 

She raised a single eyebrow and coyly held his gaze for a moment before she said in a low voice, “If you wanted my number, Lieutenant Reagan, you could’ve just asked me for it?”

 

He huffed out a single embarrassed laugh as he glanced at the truck and back at her, “Fine. But if HE is the serial killer with a cabin in the woods then I’m the one who’s going to head up the search and rescue and you’ll have to see me again —”

 

She almost couldn’t stand the playfulness in his tone so she was gruffer than intended as she said, “Give me your phone.” When he did she opened it and began to tease him as she typed, “My God. It would have been quicker to write it. This is taking forever. Reagan you should really get a new phone.” As he reached for it she pulled the phone toward her, still typing, “I’m texting myself from this number. That way I will have it to call you and let you know I’m safe and you will have a note to remember who I am.” She snapped the phone shut and handed it back to him saying, “Okay. So I’ll call you.” She patted his lapel with her free hand and rested there for a brief pause. “Talk to you later.”

 

Jamie felt immune to the dropping temperature as he watched her walk to the tow truck.

 

XX

 

Monday, October 31, 2016 2:17AM

 

Jamie shook awake at his phone buzzing from somewhere underneath him. “’ello,” he said thickly as he answered. After the number of search and rescues he had done, he had trained himself to sleep in fifteen minute increments when necessary. He had put this into practice when he returned home from the diner, chastising himself for the need he felt to have Eddie call him and ensure him she was fine.

 

“Hey,” she whispered, “sorry I woke you.”

 

He sat up on the couch and glanced at his watch. “No, um, you home?”

 

“Yeah. It took a bit, but I’m home. He wasn’t a serial killer after all.” They both laughed lightly. “You wanted me to call. So. Thanks again.”

 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter, remembering her earlier message. “Yeah. No problem.” He took a steady breath, remembering her eagerly texting something on his phone, more than a number, and how he wanted to know what she typed. “So, apparently I sent you this text earlier, I mean it came from my phone, that suggested I get a drink with the hot blonde girl I hung out with tonight-”

 

“Was that me?!” She eagerly whispered. She was slowly climbing into bed, exhausted and cold from the frigid air.

 

She could hear the smile in his tone as he said, “Yeah, it was.” A silent pause hung.

 

It could be infuriating and intoxicating how forward and then how passive she could turn the conversation. “I’ll be in town this weekend,” Jamie said it before he knew the words were tumbling out. He had just been to Brooklyn, telling his family not to expect him until Thanksgiving. He was certainly going to get grilled for showing up so soon again, but he realized he didn’t care. Settling deep in his gut was a need to see her again.

 

“Okay, then, I’ll text you.”

 

“Call me. I don’t text.” She chuckled quietly in response. “Goodnight, Eddie.”

 

“Goodnight, Lieutenant Reagan.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, November 3, 2016  8 : 3 9PM

Jamie stood on the wide sidewalk, slowly pacing in front of the crowded bar in Park Slope. He glanced at the bar for the third time to ensure he was at the right place. Hook, the name etched into the glass of the front door, was owned by one of Eddie’s friends. It was conveniently located close to her apartment and Erin’s, where Jamie was staying.

 

He felt his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. He answered without looking at the screen; he already knew who it was.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re calling to cancel,” Jamie chided teasingly.

 

“No way! We are having that drink tonight,” Eddie replied firmly. “I’m pulling up. You out front?”

 

Jamie scanned the traffic on the street in front of him. It was busy for Park Slope, and Friday night had increased the foot traffic as well as the cars on the street. “Yeah, I’m here. Where are you?”

 

“I’m getting out of a taxi. I see you. Jamie, I’m looking right at you!” she announced before ending the call abruptly.

 

He finally recognized her, getting out of a taxi several feet down the sidewalk. Eddie looked completely different than Sunday, the only other time he had seen her. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a low-slung but styled ponytail and her makeup was bold and dramatic. She wore a short dress that shimmered underneath her open coat as she moved toward him swiftly, despite her impossibly high-heeled boots.

 

“Hi,” she was almost breathless as she leaned in to air kiss his cheek.

 

Jamie usually hated this type of New York greeting, but he was so enthralled by the memory of her scent and the way she gently squeezed his arm that he forgot to be annoyed. “Hey,” he responded.

 

“Have you been here long?” she looked at him expectantly.

 

He bit back an embarrassed smile. When he’d left Erin’s earlier, he told himself that it would be rude to be late and he wasn’t sure exactly where the bar was located. But as he stood here, looking at Eddie, and feeling the way his pulse sped up, there was no denying that he was nervous and impatient to see her.

 

“Um, yeah, I was about ten minutes early.”

 

“And I was ten minutes late.” She groaned as she scrunched her nose and gently shrugged. “Sorry. You ready?”

 

Her mirthful eyes locked on him and she flashed that bright smile he recognized. _There_ , he thought. _She looks just like I remember._

 

“Yeah,” he managed to say as he cleared his throat. He followed her into the bar.

 

“Vinny!” Eddie called to a man who quickly walking through the bar. He matched Jamie in stature but had darker features.

 

“Ed,” he said quickly, leaning into each other in a hurried greeting. “Reserved you a two-top straight back, put your shit in my office, I’ll stop by.”

 

Vinny looked at Jamie and raised his chin in greeting, “Hey, man. I’d shake, but...” He held a genial grin as he gestured to the two trays he held. “I’ll stop by,” he said again as he moved to the patrons waiting on him to deliver his drinks.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Jamie said to Vinny’s back. He scanned the bar, spotting Eddie already moving toward the table through the crowd.

 

He reached her at the small high-top table, where she was pulling off her coat.

 

“Want me to take your jacket to Vinny’s office?”

 

“Sure.” He handed it to her and sat in the tall chair facing the entrance. He surveyed the bustling bar. The casual environment was a relaxing backdrop for the diverse customers that frequented the bars and pubs in Park Slope. It was loud enough that it didn’t feel pretentious, but thankfully quiet enough that you could comfortably be heard.

 

“Hey,” Eddie said softly, walking past Jamie to take the seat opposite him. She was empty-handed now, except for the two cell phones she stacked on the table.

 

“Hey.” He watched her adjust in her seat. “So, how was work?”

 

She smoothed her hand over the top of her head and swept her ponytail over her shoulder. “Oh. Uh, good. Busy. I went to the office and then I had to go to an art gallery thing in Tribeca,” she said, smoothing the sequined dress she wore. She trailed off and her eyes wandered around the bar. “What about you? How was work? How was your drive?”

 

“Yeah, work was good. A lot of paperwork to catch up on today. I, uh, dropped one of the puppies off in Albany. Spencer has a couple more puppies coming in soon.” He was desperate to move past this awkward moment they were experiencing. “So, uh, I might need your help again to find them a home.”

 

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Her face lit up briefly and she nodded encouragingly.

 

He detected she was as uncomfortable as he was. They both looked around the bar.

 

Eddie said something he couldn’t hear. “What’s that?” He asked leaning across the small table.

 

“It’s still pretty warm for this time of year? Last year I think we had snow by now, right?”

 

He paused. “Uh, yeah. It has been. We’re supposed to have an unusually warm winter.”

 

“Good to know,” she murmured, nodding slowly as though she were really contemplating the weather.

 

Jamie planted his hands on his thighs to give himself something to do. His eyes skittered across the bar before they landed back on Eddie. She had a small, tight-lipped smile on her face.

 

“Jamie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

She cut her eyes to the side and back to look at him fully as she leaned forward slightly. “We’ve logged a lot of hours talking this week —“

 

“And you said no one talks on the phone anymore.” He couldn’t help the smile that escaped his lips.

 

Eddie and Jamie had fallen accidentally into an unexpected habit of talking on the phone several times every day that week. Some calls were just a few minutes stolen during a commute or a meal where they took the chance to confirm Friday night plans or share an update on the puppy adoption process. Other calls lasted hours, usually late at night after they were both done working. These longer conversations were so easy and comfortable that they spanned from mindless to deeply philosophical to practical.

 

Eddie cocked an eyebrow in response before saying, “And now we’re talking about work and weather?”

 

He nodded. This felt too polite and forced against their increasingly frequent and now comfortable conversations over the phone. He wanted to keep it light with her, but it felt like he was talking to a stranger. He thought back through some of their phone conversations over the last week. “Okay.” He gently smacked his palm on the table. “I started watching Game of Thrones.”

 

She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes wide in excitement. “Oh my God, it’s so good right?”

 

“Yeah, it is. You were right.” He shrugged in concession before continuing, “I thought it was cool the one knight’s named Jamie —“

 

“Until you realized he’s banging his sister?” She scrunched her nose as she giggled in disgust.

 

“Yeah! What was that?” Jamie said, settling into their comfortable rhythm.

 

Eddie was about to speak, but she stopped herself as Vinny approached their table.

 

“Hey, man, sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier. Busy night. I’m Vinny Cruz, welcome to my bar,” he said, shaking Jamie’s hand.

 

“No problem. Jamie Reagan.”

 

“Alright.” Vinny looked from Eddie to Jamie with a goofy grin on his face. He looked at Eddie. “Your regular?”

 

“Sure,” she mumbled, as she picked up one of the phones buzzing on the table.

 

“What about you?” Vinny turned to Jamie.

 

“What’s your regular?”

 

Jamie was directing his question to Eddie, who was distractedly typing quickly on her phone. Vinny replied, “She drinks chardonnay on first dates.”

 

“Uh, no —“ Jamie began.

 

“No, Vinny, no —“ Eddie said at the same time, looking up from her phone.

 

They were shaking their heads as they said in unison, “This isn’t a date.”

 

Vinny smiled skeptically as he looked between the two of them. “Oh, my mistake. What’ll it be?” He jutted his chin to Jamie.

 

As Jamie ordered a beer, he didn’t miss the scowl Eddie sent Vinny’s direction before she turned her interest back to her cell phone. He also didn’t miss Vinny affectionately squeeze Eddie’s shoulder as he left the table.

 

Jamie watched Eddie, intensely focused on what was on the screen in front her. “Eddie?”

 

“Hm?” She didn’t look up. She’d stopped typing aggressively, now studying the screen. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as they flew across whatever she was reading. She started mindlessly tugging the tips of her ponytail, occasionally twirling the curls between her fingers.

 

Jamie couldn’t help watching her lips twitch and her eyebrows arch in response to whatever it was that she was looking at. The hours on the phone had been great and he wouldn’t have wanted those conversations to be any different. But he had to admit that they would have been that much better if he could actually see her and all those little things about her that piqued his curiosity on Sunday evening. The way she laughed at her own jokes or how she got giddy over something that excited her. She was a constant buzz of movement, even when sitting still. Her knack for listening intently when he rambled on about something but then asking just the right question to make him reconsider how he’d been thinking about it. How she was fearless in giving her own opinion. Suddenly, he was overcome with guilt, realizing that he was failing miserably at his attempts to not fall for her, at least, any further than he already was.

 

“Eddie?” He repeated.

 

“Yeah?” She glanced up quickly, eyes rounded as though she had just heard him for the first time.

 

His eyes flicked from phone to her face. Before he could say anything she rolled her eyes and put her phone face down on the table and gave it a simple pat.

 

“Sorry. I forget you aren’t tied to civilization like the rest of us.” She waved a hand into the empty space beside her. She leaned forward to, no doubt, give him further grief about needing to modernize and get a smartphone. However, she was interrupted as Vinny returned to the table, drinks in hand.

 

“Jamie,” Vinny said in what seemed to be his constantly positive demeanor, “Imma come back later. We’re gonna get to know each other.”

 

“Oh, God. Vinny, please.” Eddie said with an eyeroll, before taking a sip.

 

“What? Your new friend,” Vinny pointed to Jamie, “should get to know your oldest friends,” he finished pleasantly, pointing to himself. “Enjoy your,” he looked from Jamie to Eddie, “nondate.” He walked away, but called back over his shoulder, “Jamie, we’ll talk.”

 

“So, you bring all your first dates here, huh?” Jamie smirked.

 

Eddie expelled an exasperated breath followed by an adorably annoyed smile. She good-naturedly muttered, “Vinny.” She shook her head and took a sip of wine. “I also bring out of town friends.”

 

Jamie took an intentionally long sip of his beer before returning the bottle to the table. “Good. Because as we’ve discussed several times —“

 

“Several times,” she restated for emphasis, knowing where he was going.

 

He met her eyes for a moment before he continued. “Several times we’ve agreed this isn’t a date.”

 

In their conversations over the past week, they’d each felt compelled at different times to remind the other about the rules of Friday night: this is drinks as friends, strictly platonic friends; long-distance relationships don’t work; they were both so focused on other things that they were so unavailable for a relationship with anyone right now.

 

Neither one confessed to the overwhelming desire they each felt to break these rules.

 

“Right,” Eddie responded. “You keep saying ‘long-distance gets complicated.’”

 

“It does.”

  
  
“I believe you.”

 

“And,” Jamie cleared his throat, “you keep reminding me that you have a lot to focus on because your career is going in the right direction. You need,” he sliced his hand through the air, “no distractions.” He watched her take a demure sip of wine as she agreed with a practical nod. He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. “And you mentioned a couple of times that I’m not your type at all.” He took a sip of beer to hide the smile he felt creeping up his face.

 

Eddie slightly tipped her head and tapped her finger to her chin as if she was trying to remember. Full of dramatic innocence she asked, “I said that?” She primly held her wineglass by the stem. “Are you sure I said that? That sounds,” she sniffed, “ridiculous.”

 

Her eyes softened and she smiled gently as she locked her eyes on his. For someone always talking and moving, he noticed that she was perfectly comfortable with using long silence to make her point. He felt his gut clench when she looked at him this way. _What am I missing out on not seeing her all the time,_ he thought. He shook his head to clear the thought andshifted in his seat.

 

“Big plans for the weekend?” He sipped his beer, desperate to change the subject.

 

She smirked, clearly proud of herself for winning their game of verbal chicken when he broke the silence first.

 

“Yoga, some work. I have to record some stuff for our YouTube channel and podcast. Ugh, and laundry. Lots of laundry.”

 

“I expected you to go out partying all weekend.” Most of their phone conversations this week started with grumbling about a party she was either going to or coming from.

 

“I try to keep weekends for myself. It doesn’t always work that way, but when I can get the quiet I take it, you know? What about you? How long are you in town?”

 

“I have to drop off the puppy in Staten Island tomorrow morning —“

 

“That couple I sent your way?” Her eyes lit up as she enthusiastically continued. “The little boy’s birthday?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I guess his party is tomorrow so I’m dropping the puppy off early in the morning. Then fishing with my dad and sister. I’ll head home after Sunday dinner.”

 

Eddie looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “Any plans Saturday night?”

 

He slowly shook his head, knowing he had intentionally made no plans for Saturday. In that moment, Jamie consciously acknowledged to himself that he kept Saturday available because he’d hoped for an opportunity just like this to present itself.

 

“You wanna grab dinner or something?” she asked casually.

 

He took a slow, steady breath inward. _Yes, yes, yes._ He immediately wanted to say yes. It was that overly cautious, risk-averse part of his brain that kept him from answering immediately. That part of his brain that kept saying,  _Long-distance_ _didn’t work with Sydney._ _At least with her you had a history._ _And something in common._ _Why_ _would it work with Eddie?_

 

Eddie rolled her eyes and huffed, interrupting his thoughts. “Don’t worry. It’s still not a **date**. It’s dinner. As **friends**. Just like this.”

 

He tucked his chin and said, more defensively than intended, “I’m not worried. You worried?”

 

She coughed out a laugh. “I’m not worried. I suggest dinner and you look like I just proposed. Clearly, I’m not worried.”

 

Jamie felt that wall come down a little. This wasn’t just about Sydney and he knew that. It felt different with Eddie. She was easier to talk to than almost anyone he knew. And yet, she wasn’t exactly agreeable. She didn’t hesitate to argue with him or give her differing opinion. Maybe it felt easier because they weren’t trying to make a go of a relationship. As long as she maintained that this was just a growing friendship, he would be able to keep himself in check as well. Just friends.

 

He smiled. “Dinner would be great.”

 

“Okay. See how easy that was?” She smiled brightly and looked behind him. “Want to play darts?  **Friend.** ”

 

_But if she keeps smiling like that and raising that damn eyebrow at me, I’ll be looking for an excuse to be here every weekend_ , Jamie thought.

 

“They shoot darts on Park Avenue?”

 

“You’re not the only one who’s got more going on than what’s on the surface.” She was already standing up, moving closer to him as she finished the last of her wine.

 

He was too distracted by her close proximity to ask what she meant by that. She looked at him expectantly, pulling on the hem of the short dress she wore.

 

“You’re taller than you were Sunday,” he joked, following her to the dartboard slightly further back into the bar.

 

“These boots are ridiculous. If I make it home without falling, I’ll be amazed.”

 

They stood beside each other, pulling darts from the board.

 

“I think I’ll cook tomorrow.” She caught his raised eyebrow and sideways glance in response to that. “I can cook!” She playfully nudged him with her elbow. “Anything you won’t eat?”

 

“I’m allergic to olives. Other than that, whatever.”

 

“Ugh,” she grunted as she tugged on a stubborn dart. “I couldn’t live without olive oil.”

 

“Olive oil is fine. Just not olives. I’m allergic to the skins.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re allergic to olive **skins**? And you thought I was high-maintenance,” she said smugly, walking away from the board, darts in hand.

 

Jamie mentally flipped though their conversations as he worked to remove the last dart. He moved toward her. “I never said you were high-maintenance.”

 

“I know you never said it. But you think it.” And before she threw the first dart, she turned to him with a proud look that was bound to throw him off his game and left him unsettled.

 

 

Saturday, November 4, 2016 12:19AM

 

“Jamie,” Eddie groaned dramatically. She dropped her head onto her forearm resting on the bar. She lifted her head back up to him. “For the hundredth time, I’m not interested.”

 

“Eddie.” He sat his half-full pint glass on the highly polished mahogany bar, as if to make a point. “I just don’t understand how you’ve never seen Star Wars.”

 

After each winning a game of darts, Eddie and Jamie had agreed to a break before a final rematch. They took two seats at the furthest end of the bar, somewhat secluded from the crush of the crowd. They fell into easy conversation, a third game of darts forgotten. They’d been talking for hours, feeding off the energy of being together.

 

Eddie knees bumped his as she put a hand firmly on his shoulder. “Never happening.”

 

“Hey, you two want another?” Vinny asked from behind the bar, pointing to their glasses.

 

Eddie grumbled, looking at the time on her phone. “Not for me. I’m beat.”

 

“Yeah, me too. I have an early morning.”

 

They held a look with each other, neither one wanting to make the first move to leave.

 

“Ohhh-kaaaay,” Vinny said, observing their obvious silence. His tone prompted the two of them to break eye contact and look at him.

 

“I’ll be back.” She stood from the bar and looked to Vinny. “Put the drinks on my tab, ‘kay?” She gave Jamie a gentle push on his shoulder as she stood. “I’ll grab your jacket.”

 

Jamie watched her walk to the small office at the very back of the bar before he turned back to his beer. He was just starting to get lost in his thoughts of the evening with Eddie, when Vinny interrupted him.

 

“She’s somethin’ else, huh?” Vinny’s wide grin and good nature made him likable. Despite the rush of the night, he’d dropped by all evening to chat with Jamie and Eddie. He liked to crack jokes and tease Eddie, keeping the conversation light. He’d talk to them about customers who were jerks or girls he was hitting on, always overly confident but with an air of humor. This question, though, made Jamie feel like Vinny was prompting for something deeper.

 

“Um, yeah, she is.” Jamie pulled his wallet from his pocket. “Hey, man, let me pay for this.”

 

“No way, bro.” Vinny waved away the bills Jamie started to pull from his wallet. “I can’t take that. Ed just said she was gonna pay.” He sliced his hand through the air, cutting off Jamie’s attempted protests. “Man, do **not** make me go up against that girl. She might be small, but she got a big-ass mouth. Then that Serbian temper starts; forget about it.” Vinny moved to make drinks for another customer as he good-naturedly spoke. “Please, bro, just take the free drinks. For my sake.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Jamie said reluctantly. “So you and Eddie have known each other a long time, huh? What’d you meet at NYU?”

 

Vinny’s face screwed up and he shook his head adamantly. “I grew up in Bitterman Houses. I had to get a scholarship just to go to City College. I partied with the rich kids, but definitely didn’t go to class with them.” He shook his head and passed the drinks to the waitress perched expectantly at the service bar near Jamie. “I was in a band when we were in college. Eddie and her friends from NYU used to follow our band around.”

 

“Huh,” Jamie nodded slowly.

 

“Bro, it wasn’t like that.” Vinny shook his head and then smiled, having clearly understood Jamie’s curiosity about Eddie and Vinny’s shared history.“I ain’t gonna lie, though, I tried when I met her. Who can blame me, right?” He shrugged shamelessly and continued, “Over ten years, I’ve known the girl. She’s like a sister to me.” As he said this, Vinny tapped his fingertips to his chest, before turning to make another drink.

 

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Eddie asked as she returned. She was already wearing her coat, extending Jamie’s toward him.

 

“Vinny was filling me in on how you were one of his groupies in college.” Jamie smirked as he stood, pulling on his jacket.

 

Eddie’s nostrils flared and she squarely set her jaw. She pierced her eyes at Vinny, “Vinny! A groupie sounds like I followed you around to sleep with you!”

  
  
Vinny’s cackle cut her off. He leaned forward toward Jamie. “See, bro, I told you about that Serbian temper!” He quickly looked at Eddie, speaking fast before she could say anything. “Besides, it doesn’t matter if he knows who you’ve slept with. You’re just friends, you two, right?” His tone was matter of fact and he didn’t break eye contact with her. Vinny’s usually gregarious demeanor was now passive as he and Eddie stared at one another.

 

Jamie recognized the beginning of a sibling quarrel; how someone who knows you so well, knows all your tells and backstory can get under your skin and share your secrets with one small statement.

 

Eddie’s cheeks flushed as she cocked her head and took a shaky breath. She pointed a finger at Vinny, “You’re a shit-stirrer. You’ve always been full of trouble.”

 

Vinny chuckled loudly and extended his hand across the bar toward Jamie. “Jamie, man, nice meeting you. I feel like I’m gonna see you around —“

 

“No, you’re not!” Eddie raised her voice, hands on her hips. “I’m never coming back here. You’re a dick.”

 

Vinny hadn’t even bothered to turn to Eddie as he and Jamie shook hands and he said, “Man, really, you’re welcome anytime.” He turned to Eddie and shifted his tone to a playfully argumentative one. “Don’t come back then. Pay your fucking bar tab, first.”

 

In a dramatic huff, Eddie tucked her clutch under her arm, rolled her eyes, and stomped toward the door.

 

Jamie and Vinny shook their heads at each other and each puffed out a laugh.

 

Vinny glanced at Jamie, “Bro, she’s a handful. She’s worth it, but a handful.” He threw up a hand to gesture good-bye as he walked to a group of customers who crowded the other corner of the bar to place an order.

 

_She’s worth it_ hung in Jamie’s mind as he wove his way out of the bar to meet her outside.

 

 

XX

 

Eddie pushed through the revolving door of the bar and stepped out onto the sidewalk, urgently blowing into her cupped hands to warm them. She tugged on the uncomfortably short dress and shifted on her feet, which were killing her. She wanted nothing more than to get on her pajamas and get into bed. _I wonder what Jamie sleeps in?_ She blinked hard to shut up the intrusive thought and mental image that popped up in her head. She’d been failing all night to block these types of thoughts.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Jamie’s casual voice cut through her internal lecture and she opened her eyes.

 

“Yeah. My contacts are itching.” She waved dismissively. “Vinny and I were just giving each other a hard time back there. You know that right?”

 

“Yeah,” he said quietly, moving closer to her.

 

He moved so close, she swore he was moving in to kiss her. He quickly licked his lips, and she felt as much as she saw his eyes drift to her mouth, not for the first time that night. She swallowed hard and tried desperately to ignore the way her stomach flipped at the sight of him. He was closer than necessary, but she silently begged that he wouldn’t move away. When he didn’t, she took a quick breath. It was a challenge for them to keep denying this attraction while talking on the phone all week. It was almost impossible in person.

 

“He just likes to break my chops.” She laughed lightly. “And he likes to say I have a temper, but I don’t!”

 

Jamie lifted an eyebrow in doubt, his cheek lifting in a small smirk.

 

“Hey!” She gently swatted his arm with the back of her hand.

 

His eyes shifted over the street and he swiped a thumb over his bottom lip. “I’m gonna walk you home.”

 

“You afraid I’m going to get run over by a stroller?”

 

“Hey, even Park Slope has crime.” He smiled.

 

She felt a hesitation that contradicted the desire she felt to spend more time with him. It was rare that Eddie brought men back to her place. She had, of course, but she had a personal set of protocols that she designed to keep control in these situations. She looked at Jamie, standing in front of her, earnestly concerned for her safety. She knew that her hesitation was rooted in the gnawing feeling she kept having that he was different from almost anyone she’d been with. Rooted in that hesitation was also her increasing denial that she was content to settle with just a friendship with him.

 

Jamie must have sensed her doubt. “Well, I can always go back in and get Vinny to tell me more stories about your college days.” He pointed a thumb toward the bar and took one step backward, all the while impishly smilingat her.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” She turned him by the elbow and began walking in the direction of her apartment. She tugged him by the arm as he intentionally slowed his steps to a trudge.

 

“I don’t know. I bet he’sgot some good stories.”

 

“I think I’m going to regret the day I introduced the two of you,” she said with a rueful smile.

 

Eddie dropped her arm as he matched her pace. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of coat and crowed in victory as she excitedly discovered the gloves she’d remembered to bring along that morning.  Black and buttery leather, she tugged them over her hands, hoping their warmth and her quick steps would offset the chill outside.

 

“So, you and Vinny have known each other a long time, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” She quickly added the years. “Almost thirteen years. God, that feels like a lifetime ago. I met him and Kara through Vance.”

 

“You talk about the three of them like they’re family.”

 

“They are.” She nodded cheerily, smiling at his assessment. “I guess Vinny’s like my Colleen.”

 

Jamie nodded. “She keeps me fed and he keeps you...drunk?”

 

She chuckled. “Something like that.”

 

“How did a guy from Bitterman Houses decide to open a bar in Park Slope?”

 

“Well,” Eddie began as they crossed the street. “Actually it was my dad who helped get Vinny set up. Dad jumped into Park Slope before it was, well, before it was,” she paused for a moment and then continued in adramatic, pretentious tone with elaborate hand gestures she’d perfected for making fun of the ridiculously wealthy aspects of New York City, “Park Slope.” She glanced at Jamie who was nodding in understanding. She realized that he had probably lived through the gentrification of these Brooklyn neighborhoods.

 

“Dad had some real estate connections, loaned Vinny some money, walked through him through the business side. They opened up about six years ago. To hear Vinny tell it, they make great business partners.”

 

“So your dad is part owner of the bar?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t know how much he really does though. I get the impression he lets Vin do whatever.” She stopped abruptly.

 

Work and business had been challenging topics for Eddie and her dad as soon as she started college. After spending years of trying to learn business and operations management from Armin, she often walked away from their encounters feeling inferior and unprepared for the real world. Determined to earn his respect she pushed herself to excel in an MBA program she loathed; making connections and attending as many conferences and industry events as possible to absorb as much niche marketing education and exposure as she could get her hands on. She was desperate to prove to him all the ways she could bring value.

 

Something shifted for her though, as she completed her graduate program. She developed a strong network of her own and a couple of mentors on whom she could rely. She built a new confidence in her abilities and her dreams of independence started to materialize. Around that same time, Armin and Vinny opened Hook.

 

It hadn’t been without some emotional conversations, but she and Vinny vowed that their friendship was as important to maintain as his dream. Despite the hurt feelings, she vowed to focus only on the pride she felt for Vinny and celebrate his accomplishment.

 

“Jamie, I don’t really know what their set up is. Like I told you the other night when we talked, my dad and I don’t discuss business. Which, I know, is weird since I work for his company!” She could hear her voice raise an octave as those quieted emotions struggled momentarily to stay contained.

 

They walked in companionable silence for a block, moving further from the nightlife of 7thAvenue and into the more subdued, primarily residential streets.

 

Jamie was nodding slightly, as if contemplating what she’d said.

 

She didn’t really talk about her family’s company with most people. She certainly didn’t talk about this aspect of it, often keeping her chatter about the family business to industry-savvy sound bytes she used as part of her job. She’d touched on these frustrations she felt toward her father on one of their phone conversations, and Jamie had listened patiently until she changed the subject on her own.

 

_But now I’m not changing the subject. And he’s either going to try to fix it by giving advice or simply ignore it or —_

 

“Does that bother you?” Jamie asked. They had stopped at the next crosswalk waiting as a flashy red car sped past them. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he turned to face her as she kept her stance facing the street. “Does it bother you that your dad doesn’t talk to you about the family business? That he doesn’t treat you like you’re part of it?”

 

Eddie wasn’t expecting that. And while she wanted to dissect Jamie’s response, she was already making short, agreeable nods of her head. She stole a glance at him. “Yeah.”

 

He nodded, chin pulled in thoughtfully. “I get that. I would be, too.”

 

They were already moving across the street as she shook her head slightly, annoyed at the somber tone she had unintentionally brought to the evening.

 

“Should we get a taxi?” Jamie mumbled as she teetered quickly through the crosswalk. Despite the late hour and their exodus from the main hustle and bustle, there were still plenty of cars and people heading out toward the bars that would still be serving for another couple of hours.

 

“No. We’re only a couple more blocks away. And I like the walk.” She shivered at the cold, but genuinely enjoyed being outside, walking through the streets.

 

“I do, too.”

 

They would occasionally murmur something inconsequential, but they seemed to just absorb the quiet walk together.

 

Eddie slowed as they reached her building, a contemporary midrise with nine floors of residential units above the bottom floor comprised of commercial spaces. The Garrison had been a controversial addition to Park Slope from the time it broke ground until it finally completed its massive construction almost a year ago. Despite the public outcry against more overpriced housing and unnecessary commercial enterprise, all residential units were sold and the spa, coffee shop, and Caribbean Soul fusion restaurant on the ground floor were constantly buzzing.

 

“This is me.” She glanced at the building and back to Jamie. “Wanna walk me up?” She tried to keep her tone light, but she felt a small embarrassed smile escape her lips.

 

She detected a flash of desire in his eyes before he looked at her steadily and said, “Yeah.”

 

Eddie led the way through the revolving door into the sleek, avant-garde lobby. She was immediately greeted by a familiar booming voice.

 

“Ms. Janko! My favorite resident of the Garrison!” A thick Brooklyn accent announced from the concierge who was moving swiftly toward her from behind the long, glossy desk he manned.

 

“Mr. Renzulli,” she returned with intentionally exaggerated formality. To make her point to him, she lightly bowed her head and did nothing to hide her smile at how ridiculous she felt when he called her Ms. Janko. Something about him always compelled her to give him a friendly hug, and this time was no exception.

 

He patted her back and then pulled away, wagging a finger in her direction, just as she expected he would. He commandeered his fatherly tone that she adored. “Tony. I’ve told ya’. Call me Tony.”

 

He pulled her closer so that they stood shoulder-to-shoulder, a gentle hug that asked for forgiveness of the demands he made of her.

 

She humorously prodded a gentle elbow into the side of his navy suit jacket, punctuating each word as she said, “And I’ve told you; call me Eddie.”

 

Tony Renzulli looked around the lobby as if he were looking for a spy scout preparing to bust him on breaching protocol. He then said, in a stage whisper, “Since it’s night shift, Eddie, I’ll make an exception. Don’t go gettin’ used to it. You know how the up and ups are around here.” He gave her a quick squeeze of the shoulder, and then he seemed to just realize Jamie was standing there as well. “Who’s this?”

 

Despite his polite tone, Eddie recognized Tony surveying Jamie closely. It was almost humorous to watch Jamie attempt indifference as he fully recognized the fatherly stare-down he was getting. As she studied them both a bit closer, she realized that Jamie seemed to appreciate Tony’s protective nature.

 

“Tony Renzulli, this is Jamie Reagan. Tony’s the best doorman in Brooklyn.”

 

As the two men shook hands, Tony looked at Eddie. “You know they call me a concierge.” He rolled his eyes at her in their shared abhorrence of the formality demanded by the management and residents of the Garrison.

 

Eddie acknowledged his statement with an encouraging nod, and then said, “Tony was NYPD for, what, twenty years, before he became a **concierge**.” She was sure to place snobbish airs on the last word, for Tony’s benefit as much as hers.

 

“Twenty-five,” he said proudly, rocking back on his heels.

 

“Jamie’s dad is the Commissioner. He’s got a lot of cops in his family.”

 

There was a brief moment that passed between the two men before Tony said, “Oh, you’re one of those Reagans.”

 

Eddie didn’t miss the impressed, and nearly respectful, tone in Tony’s response or the slight breath of relief Jamie released.

 

“Yes sir,” Jamie nodded politely.

 

“You a cop? You look like a cop.”

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot. No, I’m a forest ranger.”

 

One thing that Eddie loved was how freely expressive Tony was, especially in this stuck-up, moneyed world of hers. When so many people were focused on etiquette and displaying an air of formality as a front for their desperation to reach a certain social status, he was genuinely interested in the simplicity ofmaking people feel comfortable and safe. He was also willing to speak his mind in front of Eddie when he knew he could get away with it.

 

“Whoa.” Tony didn’t hide the look of surprise and satisfaction at Jamie’s response. He then raised his eyebrows and skeptically asked, “They got a lot of work here in Brooklyn for forest rangers, huh?”

 

Jamie smiled, “Not really. I live upstate.”

 

“Okay, okay. I have a little fishing hut up there near Lake Placid.”

 

“You’re a little further north of me, but I’m in that area a lot.”

 

Tony’s eyes lit up at Jamie’s response. “Say, can you get me one of those anything-goes fishing licenses?” He leaned furtively toward Jamie. Eddie had to giggle slightly as Tony was clearly imagining all the walleye he could catch without anyone checking up on him.

 

Jamie shook his head and smiled in sympathy. “Sorry, man, that’s not my department. And those permits don’t really exist.” He was already pulling a card out of his wallet. “But you call me next time you’re up and I’ll let you know the best spots to hit.”

 

Tony delightfully accepted the card and looked to Eddie and then back to Jamie before finally looking at Eddie again. “I like this guy.” He clapped a hand on Jamie’s shoulder and nodded at her. “He’s much better than that last guy you dated. The, uh, gourmet popsicle guy.”

 

The trio had shifted so that Jamie and Tony were standing aside each other, facing her. Tony was enthusiastically bobbing his head and Jamie did nothing to hide the pleased expression on his face. She set her best death stare at Tony, but she shifted her look to Jamie, noticing his eyebrow perk up, with a wordless request to explain herself.

 

She knew she would be able to stay silent longer than he could, so she was only annoyed, but not surprised, when Jamie looked at Tony and said with interest, “Tell me more about this gourmet popsicle guy.”

 

Tony was ready to get on a roll, as he started using his hands to punctuate his speech and his accent became thicker. “This guy, Harry —“

 

“Barry,” Eddie interrupted,certain she sounded bored but committed to keeping the facts straight.

 

“Right, Barry, moves here from Indiana or Ohio or somethin’ with this idea to sell popsicles made outta, hell, I don’t know papaya and Chardonnay. Foodie shit like that. He’s got this whole hipster beard goin’ on, always smilin’ in this too-friendly way, if ya know what I mean. He lives in Williamsburg, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Jamie echoed.

 

Eddie watched Jamie, who had been mirroring every eye roll and curled lip that Tony made. Jamie cut her an amused look, clearly pleased at how annoyed she was getting. He then went back to nodding encouragingly toward Tony.

 

“I mean, I got nothin’ against Williamsburg itself. I’m from Bensonhurst my whole life —“

 

“I get it. I’m from Bay Ridge.”

 

“See you get it.” Tony thumped his hand on Jamie’s arm.

 

Both men looked at Eddie; Jamie with that smug amusement, Tony looking wide-eyed as if Jamie was the only person who understood anything he said. Eddie was left in a rare state of speechlessness. She hadn’t expected this level of bonding between the two men.

 

Tony, hands continuing to emphasize key points in his story, turned back to Jamie and continued. “So I go to Williamsburg because my daughter wants to go looking for a dress for some party. I take my wife, my daughter, we decide to make a day of it. I see Harry’s popsicle place —“

 

“You mean Barry,” Jamie supplied as he peeked a quick look at Eddie.

 

She simmered briefly at the teasing she was receiving from these two. Fresh from Vinny giving her grief, she didn’t know which box to put Jamie in. If he was dating material, this teasing from her friends would have been the perfect gauntlet to make him run. If he was friend material, an area she rarely dabbled, this would be funny and not at all embarrassing. She couldn’t place him at the moment, and Tony wasn’t giving her much time to intercede on her own behalf.

 

“Oh, yeah, **Barry**.” Tony shook his head as though he took issue with the name itself. “So we go in. There’s a line to the door, a madhouse. Finally, we order. Jamie, my hand to God, each popsicle cost $12. Each.” Tony dramatically placed his hand to his heart, looked at Eddie and then back at Jamie, lowering his voice before he said, “And they weren’t that good.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help the wide smile that spread on her face. Tony’s dramatic storytelling was so funny, and, since she was being honest, he was right. After his day in Williamsburg, Tony and Eddie had commiserated on how ridiculously expensive and unimpressive Barry’s popsicles were. They also discussed the inexplicable good fortune Barry had of opening two Manhattan locations and getting a deal with Whole Foods in three boroughs.

 

“Am I wrong?” Tony asked her.

 

“No, you’re not,” she conceded with some embarrassment but no hesitation.

 

Tony seemed to sense that his brief shift in allegiance had possibly made Eddie uncomfortable.

 

“This guy, though...” Tony pulled Jamie toward him, shoulder-to-shoulder, in two deliberate, firm tugs. Tony continued by nodding and saying, “He’s a good guy. I can tell.”

 

Eddie was so endeared to Tony for all his good intentions in that moment. But, she was also trying to stay in her focused zone by respecting Jamie adamantly only wanting  a friendship. She was determined to not send any mixed signals to him, despite all the low key flirtation that had existed all evening. Quite frankly all week. However much she fought against it, the undercurrent of desire buzzed between them from the moment she stepped out of that cab.

 

“He is a good guy. So he’s going to see me to my door and be back down in two minutes. You two can finish this bromance then.”

 

She expected the doubtful look she received from Tony. But Jamie’s almost admonishing tilt of the head was enough to warrant the intense eye roll she sent his way.

 

Tony was genuinely perplexed for a brief moment. He shook Jamie’s hand and said, “I’m here until 7 AM. I,” he looked somewhat confused from Eddie to Jamie, “may or may not see you?”

 

“Goodnight, Tony,” Eddie called over her shoulder, already making her way to the elevator.

 

The heels of her boots echoed in a staccato rhythm against the marble flooring. The mirrored wall at the elevator bank showed Jamie and Tony share a nonplussed look before Jamie followed behind her.

 

Eddie nonchalantly swiped her key fob and quickly pressed the “PH” button on the industrial panel inset among the sleek marbled walls of the bright elevator.

 

Jamie was only steps behind and stood on the opposite side of the elevator cab. He leaned casually against the smooth wall, his arms crossed and head tipped back so that the column of his neck was exposed behind the frame of his jacket collar.

 

She watched him briefly close his eyes and cross one ankle over the other. _I wonder what he looks like in the morning._ Eddie allowed a brief indulgence as she let this innocent fantasy unfold in her mind. Despite her hard work all night, she was tired and feeling restless with the conflicted tug of desire she was trying to deny and the recognition that they both wanted more than a friendship.

 

“Gourmet popsicles, huh?” His husky tone cut right in to her daydream.

 

He was looking at her under half-closed lids, but she detected the genuine curiosity in his question.

 

She shook her head as she said, “I don’t know what got into Vinny and Tony tonight, but they were not Team Eddie, that’s for sure.”

 

The doors parted as the elevator cab stopped at the Penthouse Floor. Eddie walked past Jamie, who pushed off the metal railing he was propped against, and followed a few steps behind her.

 

She had become accustomed to the overdone attempts at grandeur that existed in living at the Garrison, but tonight she felt self conscious at what she wondered Jamie might be judging. The small foyer, as always, was overpowered by the scent of the ostentatious fresh floral arrangement consuming the ornate, marble round table. The table served as an urban fence to separate Penthouse 1 (occupied by Ruth, 80 year-old, never-married heiress to her family’s beer distribution company) from Penthouse 2.

 

“This is me,” Eddie said, for the second time that night, trying to steady the embarrassment in her voice.

 

Jamie matched her casual stance, leaning against the doorframe of the huge white door adorned with a simple ‘P2’on a bronzed placard. Eddie followed his gaze as he studied the room. The mirrors, velvet chairs, curated magazine collection, and concierge-direct phone gave the appearance of a plastic surgeon’s waiting room more than a foyer that welcomed a person home.

 

“This is...” Jamie trailed off as he finally looked at her before reluctantly saying, “impressive.”

 

“I have a confession,” she replied.

 

Jamie’s eyebrow twitched and he stood up straighter. She would have to remember that he could be a jumpy one. She watched as he placed his hands on his hips, guessing that was his official “work” stance.

 

“Okay.”

 

Eddie glanced from her front door to Jamie to the crowded and overdone foyer and, finally, back to Jamie. She pointed to the door and spoke. “This isn’t my place. It’s...it’s my parents’.”

 

He nodded slowly as he looked at the door as though he were trying to see through it. He tipped his head slightly and narrowed his eyes in a clear attempt to understand. “So you still live at home with your parents?”

 

“Oh, God, no,” she tumbled out. She shook her head as if to remove the thought from her mind. “No. I would go crazy. Are you kidding? No way. Uh. No.”

 

They both expelled equally relieved breaths and smiled, tickled with one another.

 

Eddie composed herself to continue. “My parents bought this as an investment opportunity. But at the same time it became available, my old place in the East Village where I’d lived forever went under new management and they were doing a massive overhaul of the building. Plus I was working in Williamsburg a lot, so I didn’t mind being on this side of the bridge. It’s just short-term…” Eddie looked down at her fumbling hands. She didn’t necessarily need to tell him the whole truth, but she felt compelled to keep going as she revealed, “Of course, that was eight months ago and I’m still here.”

 

Jamie was studying her, but no longer held any skepticism in his expression. “Okay.”

 

“I just...” She trailed off as she once again looked over the ornate Penthouse foyer with new scrutiny and discomfort. “I just don’t want you to think this is me. This —“ she shrugged and extended her palm against the room they stood in, “isn’t me.”

 

Jamie’s eyes clouded over and he watched her as he nodded slowly, hands returned to his jacket pockets. She was beginning to get used to this look; for a guy who didn’t say much, he surely didn’t miss much, either. His voice was hollow but kind as he repeated, “Okay.”

 

“Okay,” she echoed with a small nod and smile in his direction. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He nodded. Almost remorseful, he moved toward the elevator. “I’ll be here at 7.”

 

“Okay,” Eddie called back as she unlocked the door, preparing to move inside. She stopped herself and turned around. “Hey, Jamie.”

 

He was almost to the elevator as he turned to her. There was so much in the expectant look they held for a moment.

 

“I had fun tonight.” It was the safest thing she could settle on.

 

His cheek lifted slightly in a smile. “Me, too.” He held her look for a minute before Eddie let herself into her apartment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many special thanks to Fixomnia Scribble for not only the edits, but also dealing with my brain dump of head canon to see if this made any sense. Thank you!


End file.
